The other Potter
by Mrs.H.Black
Summary: The same night that James and Lilly Potter died their secret died with them. You see on July 31, 1980 twins were born, a boy and girl with their father’s hair and mothers eyes. What will happen when the rest of Hogwarts finds out. HG/BZ HP/LL
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

October 31, 1981

The Potter's were looking after their sick daughter Alexia, when the wards protecting their home let them know that someone was outside.

"Stay here" James pulled out his wand and walked over to the window. Peering out he could see two figures dressed in black standing at the end of the drive. Fear like he had never known before ran down his spin as he recognized one of the two men standing there.

"James." Lilly Potter said when she saw his face tighten in anger.

"He betrayed us, Lily."

"What? Peter?"

"Take the kids and run." James kissed her before rushing her up the stairs and out of sight. Taking his place at the foot of the stairs he was ready to protect his family at all cost as long as they were safe.

Lilly kissed Alexia's forehead before placing her gently in a cupboard, putting a silencing spell on it she ran to Harry's room. Reaching his crib she picked him up and breathed him in. Before she could hide him she felt the presence of Voldemort. Placing him back she pulled her wand out ready to fight. "Well hello mudblood, do you plan on fighting?" Looking over her he say the baby "Is this the baby that is going to kill me?"

"Don't you touch him." Lilly yelled at him jumping in from of the avada kedavra that was ment for Harry.

Seeing her dead and thinking that he won Voldemort let out an evil laugh. Smerking he walking up to Harry he hissed "Good bye little Harry Potter." and shot the curse again pointing at hid forehead. A puff of black smoke started at Voldemorts covering him "No." His his made its way aound the house as he disapered.

Harry looked over the edge of the crip he saw his mother and looking around he couldn't fin Alexia. With that the tears welled up and that's just how hagrid found him three hours later.

A/N

First story please help me make it better R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :(

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger pulled the covers up to cover her face from the sun streaming through the blinds. Under the covers she thought about her to do list for the day. '_I really do need to wrap Harry's present'_. Wouldn't the boy's be surprised to learn the Hermione hadn't bought Harry Potter's birthday gift till the day before his birthday. Well really she had had a present for the last few weeks but yesterday she had been out shopping when she had seen the perfect thing. So that would need to be done.

'_I'd much rather write to Luna first_.' Most people didn't know how much Hermione liked Luna. She was a very caring person and she knew just who she was. Hermione wished she was more like Luna sometimes.

When the heat became too much she threw the covers off with a sound of disgust, hating to admit that she really had to start the day. Finally opening her eyes she rolled out of her bed and stumbled into the bathroom down the hall.

Standing under the steaming shower Hermione grabbed for the shampoo bottle missing it, sending it to the floor. Grumbling under her breath she finally opened her eyes to look for it, when she saw a lock of black hair hanging in front of her. Quickly turning of the shower she slipped to the mirror to get one of the biggest shocks of her life. There staring back at her was a black haired green eye girl. "Harry" she whispered "I look just like Harry."

Wrapping a green towel around her body she walked back to her room so she could send a note to Harry. Thinking on how to right it without letting the Weasleys know who she was could be a problem, finally deciding on how she'd write it she sent it off with her owl, Gucci a present from Harry so she could write him when ever she needed to. Knowing that's all she could do for now she dried before pulling on a pair of PJ pants and t-shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen where she put the kettle on to boil. Looking outside at the sun she closed her eyes. "Why? Haven't I gone through enough?" She said. Making herself a cup of tea she sat at the island waiting for Harry to arrive.

Harry Potter was very uncomfortable sitting at the Weasley's table. On one side of him Ron Weasley was shoving food into his mouth like he hadn't seen food in months. Harry knew this wasn't true because he had seen the same thing the night before at supper. The other side held Ginny Weasley who was looking at him with a look of pure hero worship love, that it made him feel almost sick. And then at the end of the table there was Molly Weasley.

"Harry, dear, you look far too skinny have some more." She said putting another heaping spoonful of oatmeal into his bowl.

"Mrs. Weasley, you really didn't need to do that. I am so full I don't think I could eat it all." Didn't the lady understand that he was full?

"Non-sense, you've hardly eaten anything." She said turning to the window as an owl the only Harry recognized. "Who could this be from?" She asked herself looking at the seal. Turning it over she quickly looked a way before anyone could see the anger in her eyes. There was Harry's name on the expensive paper that smelled like vanilla. It was defiantly from someone of the fairer sex. Harry shouldn't be getting letters like this. She was going to stick it in her pocket when Ron ruined that.

"Who's it from, mum?"

"Why it's for Harry." She said turning around and made her way back to the table. Harry put a fake look of shock on his face. Taking the letter from her hands he turned it over to see the seal. A smile that made Ginny go red with jealousy split Harry's face. Opening it he was washed in the smell of Vanilla

My Dearest Harry,

There is so much that I would like to say but I'll start with this, Happy Birthday. You're finally a fully grown wizard. Now the reason I'm writing you so early in the morning is that this morning mother came up to me and said that she really needed to see you today. I know that it is short notice but please come as soon as you can. I'll be waiting in the kitchen with a cup of tea waiting

XoXo

You're Princess

"Who is that, mate?" Ron asked reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh it's just from a girl I met in Dragon Ally" Harry replied a smile on his face. "I really must be off. When her mother says that she wants me over this morning, she really means I want you here right now." With that he left the table and walked over to the fireplace.

"Harry, dear, I don't think you should be going to this girl's house." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Its fine, Remus as met her before." With that Harry throw the floo powder "Rocksworth." was the only thing the Weasley family heard as Harry left the house. They all stared in shock before trying to follow only to not leave the house. Mrs. Weasley filled with worry made a floo call to the Order of the Phoenix which was still located at 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry cleaned the ashes off his clothes before looking around the Granger's kitchen to be stopped at the sight of green eyes just like his staring back at him. "Hermione." Harry yelled razing his wand.

"Harry I am Hermione." The black haired girl said.

"Where is Hermione?" He asked coldly.

"Harry James Potter, I am Hermione Granger. I don't know what's going on, believe me, I woke up like this."

"I think I need a drink." Harry said making his way to a stool "All I have is tea, Harry."

"That's good enough." He replied not really noticing as the cup was placed in front of him. The two sat in silence till the fire turned green and Remus Lupin stepped out followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Harry" Remus started only to be cut off by Professor McGonagall

"You know better then to let the Weasley's know where you are going. Molly would not stop asking questions. If we hadn't gotten out of there I would have hexed the woman."

"Thinks she's your mother, think she knows what Lilly would want for you." Remus added the disgust clear in his voice. Finally the two adults looked around them.

"Who are you? Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's Alexia." Remus breathed before Hermione even opened her mouth "My little princess." Remus walked over to Hermione, tears in his eyes, pulling her in to his arms, before breathing her in. Remus finally let go of her. Harry and Hermione's face's both showed such a confusion it was almost funny.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked only to be ignored.

"Remus, oh my, we searched and search and she was right in front of us the whole time." Professor McGonagall said drawing Hermione into her arms, rocking her back and forth.

Harry finally grabbed Remus's attention "While you two seem to know what's going on me and Hermione don't." This also seemed to break Professor McGonagall out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes we must explain. You three go into the living room while I make tea." She said shooing the out before getting everything out, having been her quite a few times. While Professor McGonagall did that, Hermione led the way down a green hallway to a bright and airy living room.

"I always find it so funny that half of your home could pass as the Slytherin common room." Harry said earning him a pillow to the head. "Hey watch the hair." He cried only to be smacked by another pillow.

"Mr. and Miss. Potter." Professor McGonagall said from behind then a tea tray floating behind her. The two looked down as they sat on a coach across from Remus as Professor McGonagall served the tea. "Who should start?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think I should." Remus replied and prepared to tell the story of Alexia Potter.

A/N

R&R please I don't know if I like it or not :(


End file.
